1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe which transmits an ultrasonic vibration, and an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including the ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0099583 discloses an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including an ultrasonic probe configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction. In this ultrasonic treatment apparatus, a distal treatment section is provided in a distal portion of the ultrasonic probe. In addition, a jaw, which is openable and closable relative to the distal treatment section, is provided. The ultrasonic probe includes a probe main body portion which is provided to extend along a longitudinal axis with the longitudinal axis being an axial center, and a probe bend portion which is provided on the distal direction side with respect to the probe main body portion. The probe bend portion is located in the distal treatment section, and bends relative to the probe main body portion in a bend direction which is one side of a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and perpendicular to the opening or closing direction of the jaw. With the provision of the probe bend portion, the visibility of a surgeon is secured in a state in which a treatment target such as a living body tissue is grasped between the jaw and the distal treatment section, and it becomes easier for the surgeon to make the distal treatment section reach a position where the treatment target can be grasped. Specifically, with the provision of the probe bend portion, it becomes easier for the surgeon to use the ultrasonic probe in the treatment.